Yoda's taking over the world
by 897958769869859
Summary: When Odd finds a mini series on the net he starts getting obbsessed and going crazy. Pairings I have no idea, rated to be safe. Lyoko Star Wars crossover.


Hey, this is a fanfic I wrote way back in 2006, it was my first fanfiction, so its not the best written thing in the world, but I kind of like it so I decided to fix up any grammar mistakes I can find etc. Really the only change from when I wrote it and now as I condensed it into one chapter (as it originally had 5 chapters of 200 words each) This isn't supposed to be very serious or anything, more just an interesting idea that struck me one day.

Disclaimer : I don't own Code Lyoko or Star Wars

'_thoughts'_

"Speech"

Nobody's POV

Odd paced up and down the playground. He was bored. Ulrich was at soccer practice, Yumi was watching Ulrich do soccer practice, Jeremy and Aelita were working on Aelita's anti-virus, Xana was trying to take over the world and Kiwi was asleep. Everyone had something to do except him.

He decided to surf the web. He took out Jeremy's laptop and went to Google.

"Now what to search for?" he thought. Odd got an idea, he typed Yoda into the search engine (Yoda was his favourite movie character of all time)

He scrolled down all the boring sites and fan clubs (half of which he owned) and found a link called Yoda's taking over the world from (www. Oh my gosh Yoda's taking over the world .) _'Okay what's this'_ Odd thought. He opened the link to see a whole miniseries about all of Yoda's attempts to take over the world.

At the bottom it read, 'If any Yoda fans are watching this miniseries, don't think I'm being mean to Yoda, YODA IS THE BEST EVER. I even have a fan club!' There was another link that, which Odd assumed would take him to said fanclub., _'someone's got way to much time on their hands,.'_ Odd thought. He started watching the miniseries and he thought it was AWESOME! He decided that he had to show the others…

Odd had been getting a bit obsessed with watching the mini-series on the internet but he was up to episode 336 when Yoda finally manages to take over the world, but everyone was happy anyway because everyone likes Yoda more then some guy like Obi-Wan or Anakin.

Odd decided to show his friends but he knew that he couldn't just tell them because otherwise they'd think it was just some weird thing and never watch it.

"Hey Odd want to watch the Emperor Strikes back with us?" Ulrich asked.

"What's up with that, I normally have to beg you to watch Star Wars with me." Odd complained.

"Jeremy wants Aelita to experience the greatest movies of all time," Ulrich answered

"Okay coming," Odd called.

Odd got out of the web page and went to Jeremy's dorm where they were watching the movie. About halfway through when Luke told Yoda "I'm not afraid," and then Yoda said "You will be, you will be,"

Yumi commented, "You know Yoda looks kind of evil there."

Just then Odd got an idea, "Yeah don't you know that Yoda's taking over the world?" Everyone looked at Odd strangely.

"There's a whole mini-series about on the internet," Odd said

"What site?" Ulrich asked suspiciously.

"www. Oh my gosh Yoda's taking over the world ." Odd replied.

'Trying to take over the world eh?' Xana thought. He'd been outside the room the whole time listening to the conversation. 'I know,' he thought, 'I'll bring this Yoda guy to life and then we can destroy those children, steal Aelita's memory and take over the world.' Xana headed to the factory to carry out his plan…

Xana waited in the scanner rooms. Over the last few days he had made a Yoda on Lyoko exactly the same as in the Star Wars movies. Then he had started up the materialization process to make a Yoda on Earth. With his new partner he could totally take over the world.

As the scanner door opened a figure stepped out. It had an image of Yoda.

"Hello Mr. Yoda and welcome to earth,"

"Where am I?" Yoda asked

"You are on earth," Xana explained. He then told Yoda about his plans to take over the world, how he was trapped in Lyoko and about those children who always ruined his plan.

"So basically you need my help to take over the world because you are incapable of doing it yourself"

"Well yeah if you put it like that," Xana answered

"Whatever I don't need your help, I can take over the world by myself" and with that Yoda walked out of the scanner room.

'_Darn! Now I made myself another enemy_,' Xana thought '_Now to attack Yoda using my activated tower.'_

Back with Yoda

'_Now I need to find someone to help me take over the world'_

Odd just happened to be walking past Yoda at that time and saw Yoda

"Oh my gosh it's Yoda!" Odd yelled, "let me guess you're here for …. PASTA!"

"Ummmm no"

Just then Jeremy walked out of his dorm (they were right outside Jeremy's dorm.)

"Odd stop yelling about pasta," Jeremy said "Oh look Xana must have heard our conversation about Yoda taking over the world and created a Yoda clone on Lyoko"

"Yup"

"So what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Getting recruits"

"Ok I'll help!" Yelled Odd

Odd ran off and 2 seconds later ran back and had Ulrich (Who was in his soccer uniform) and Yumi.

"Odd what did you do that for!" Ulrich Yelled "I was about to get a goal!"

Yumi and Ulrich saw Yoda and Yumi asked "Who is he?"

'_This is going to be a long day' _thought Jeremy

It was Yoda's first meeting of world domination. His followers included Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita (who Odd dragged along) and Yoda. They couldn't have any one else because other wise they'd have to explain about Lyoko.

"So," Yoda said "anyone got any ideas?"

Silence

"I have an idea!" Said (or rather yelled) Odd, "we can go around to people and sing break break break dance until they join Yoda.'

"Ummmm….. Ok let's go with that." Yoda said.

Later that day (everyone except Odds watching Star Wars)

Yoda walks in

"Why aren't you guys doing the plan?" Yoda yelled at them.

"Tell him Jeremy," said Urlich.

"Ok Yoda here are the reasons we've come up with, 1. We don't want to Odd just dragged us along to the stupid meeting and 2. While Odd was annoying Sissi she beat him up and now he's in the emergency room."

Yoda left to go check on Odd

Meanwhile with Xana

"Mwahahahahahaha I have the perfect plan to destroy Yoda and in the end he will be destroyed by his own followers mwahahahaha."

ODD's POV

I finally got out of the emergency room. I spent 6 weeks in hospital, worst 6 weeks of my life. They make you wear these funny clothes which cramp my style and you're supposed to eat only what they give you. I'd only been back at school for 2 days when Xana activated a tower. I followed Jeremy to the factory.

NOBODY's POV

Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi all headed for the factory. They rode their skateboards/scooters through the sewers. They got there in record time.

"Oh yeah 19.8 seconds" Odd yelled as they got in elevator. It was like a mini celebration. Everyone was in high spirits, Xana hadn't made an attack on earth so they didn't have to go back in time and Odd didn't have to go back to hospital. In other words all they had to do was deactivate the tower and get on with their lives. Upon dropping Jeremy in the control room the others headed towards the scanners. Odd, Aelita and Yumi were virtualized while Ulrich left after them. They arrived in the desert region.

Once Ulrich arrived they hopped on their vehicles and headed towards the tower following Jeremy's directions as he guided them to the activated tower. When the tower came into view they saw 3 blocks and a tarantula. The thoughts on everyone's minds was _'this is way to easy_.' Yumi, Ulrich and Odd took a block each and Alita squashed the tarantula by creating a rock with her mind powers. In less then 30 seconds they had dealt with all the monsters and Aelita entered the tower. Aelita deactivated the tower and to everyone's surprise they were transported back to the meeting of world domination that Yoda held. The only thing was that Yoda wasn't there. Everyone was shocked; they had no idea that Xana made Yoda. Odd began sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone else was sad but didn't show it. Then suddenly Yumi burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ummm… Yumi? Are you ok?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah hahahah I'm fine, I just realized something,"

"And that is?"

"That this was a complete waste of time I mean Odd spent six weeks in hospital and for what; we're the only ones that remember what a complete waste of time."

With this everyone else started laughing as well. It was pretty stupid; it was just like any regular episode of Code Lyoko.

A/N well that's it. The end of the story, I finally finished! My first story. Ok sorry for the really bad ending if anyone wants they can steal the plot and make it better, just tell me first. Thanks for my reviewers

Swfan34: you're awesome you've reviewed every chapter and you were my first ever reviewer.

Xenomorph977: thanks for your review even if my stories dorky I don't care I appreciate that you took the time to review.

Jerimie10: Thanks for the review! And thanks for the positive feedback!


End file.
